


Why must it be so difficult?

by TechnovoreX



Series: Hearts desire [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Getting tired yet?, Origin Story, Other, Still is a year later though, doesn't follow re:mind, more family, more magic involved, more reincarnations, never mind I’m following re:mind but Kairi Wakes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: Deep within a hidden chamber lays a being lost in slumber. He shall awaken and continue his quest.
Relationships: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Character(s), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Hearts desire [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411129





	Why must it be so difficult?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year something comes up.

“Kairi you should take a break. We haven’t found anything important from your memories, and the dreams I’ve been having have come out inconclusive” Riku suggested. 

The princess of heart shook her head “Riku I know that my memories hold the key, I just know it” she argued. The Keyblade master sighed “I know you want to search for Sora, so do I. But trying to search for him is difficult”.

Terra, Aqua and Ventus returned from the realm of darkness. Their search was fruitless, all they found were heartless. And the twilight town gang found nothing from Roxas and Xion’s memories. Donald and goofy continued to search throughout the worlds.

“Regardless Kairi you’ve been sitting in a chair for a year. It might be best to stretch your limbs” Riku suggested. Kairi looked at him and pondered that, she outstretched her arm resulting in a couple pops from her elbow and some squelching from her muscles.

“I’ll take your advice. Any where you want to go to?” She asked. Riku nodded “yeah. I need to talk with aqua and the rest. Axel, Roxas, Xion and Namine are visiting as well”.

Kairi smiled at him and he smiled back. They walked off and boarded Riku’s ship the high wind. They flew through the lanes in between.

The land of Departure......

Riku and Kairi landed. They parked the ship then entered the castle, walking up its stairs to the throne room.

Once they got to the top they spotted the rest of the guardians chatting about. Ventus noticed them and waved “hey guys”. Riku and Kairi gave a small wave back and walked over to them.

“Hey guys. How have you guys been?” The silverette asked. “Fine. We’ve been great in twilight town” Axel answered for himself and his 2 younger friends, who nodded in agreement.

Kairi turned her attention towards the blue haired master “Anything new Aqua?”. She turned to red head “Yes there is. Unfortunately it doesn’t pertain to Sora” Aqua said sadly. She saw Kairi frown and look down.

“So what did you find?” Riku asked. Aqua looked to Terra and Ventus who both nodded back at her. She summoned her keyblade and waved it around. Suddenly 7 medium sized leather books appeared out of thin air.

They were dirty and slightly worn, but other than that they were in a good condition. “What are those?” Kairi questioned. Aqua lowered her keyblade and walked over to the floating books.

“They’re journals. When we were in the realm of darkness we came upon a destroyed house. We searched around and found these stashed away behind a book case, hidden behind the wall”.

“We read through each of them. Apparently they belonged to a keyblade master” she explained. She grabbed a normal brown leather book “these date from decades ago to around 30 years ago, so the last journal is more recent”.

“But the last journal seemed odder than the last”. Aqua then handed The black book with silver lining to Kairi. “Go to the 98th journal entry” Aqua said. Kairi nodded and flipped the old book until she found it. 

Surprisingly the pages were still in perfect condition. Kairi then began to read.

Journal 98

XX-XX-XXXX

Today my younger best friend, Ame’s daughter Allie just announced she was getting married and planning to have a child. I was thrilled to hear it. And I was so surprised that I was name The Godfather of Ame’s future grand daughter. Unfortunately it seems I’m to old to possibly meet her. I need to live, I need to survive.

Maybe it’s greed, or maybe I’m actually needed to be in her life. Regardless my studies show that I may be able to live longer, I just need to find the right raw materials and the right spell. But I need to be quick. I’m bordering on 95 years of age, I don’t have much time.

Kairi looked up, after reading it “we’ve read all of them. It seems the writer was a keyblade master” Aqua explained. Kairi looked at her before continuing to read

Journal 99

XX-XX-XXXX

I’ve been trying to research a way to extend my life, but my great grand daughter has been seeking my attention too often. Not that I mind, I do love her dearly but I’d rather be able to spend more time with her. And now more than ever I would love to spend time with her.

She shares my affinity and passion for the mystic arts. How I would teach her all I know, but she isn’t old enough. The best I could do is ask my old apprentice to teach her. I believe my next journal entry will be my last. The best I could do is ask who every reads this to heed my words in my next and final entry.

Kairi stared at the journal. she gulped and began to read the last page.

Journal 100

XX-XX-XXXX

I’ve done it, I’ve found a way to live longer. But I need to hibernate in seclusion for the spell to work. My family and Ame were quite saddened, mostly my Great grand daughter. It was hard seeing her cry and latch onto me for dear life. The look on her face broke my heart. 

But as I was about to leave Allie came up to me. She said she loved my like a father more than a grandfather, which was surprising. She told me that if her child was a boy, they would name it Nero, after me. But if it was a girl, they would name it kairi. If it was a girl, she would be as beautiful as Allie, with her deep blue eyes and red hair.

Well I’ve hidden my journals and sealed myself in my secret laboratory. I ask for the one who reads this. I am sealed in a secret room hidden in the land of Departure, behind the very walls. If my great grand daughter finds my journals, I love you with all my hearts.

My dearest Aqua.

Kairi’s eyes widened and her breath hitched. She stared up at “A-aqua. This person is?”. The master nodded “yeah. I remembered him, he was my great grandfather” she admitted.

The others gasped and stared at her in disbelief. “Hold on a minute” Axel said before grabbing the journal and reading it with Roxas and Xion. Their eyes also widened “so wait. That means Aqua’s great grand father knew kairi’s grand mother” The fiery red head exclaimed.

“We don’t know if the Kairi in the book and our Kairi are the same” Terra added. “But blue eyes and Red hair, that matches Kairi perfectly” Axe argued. “Regardless my ancestor is currently is in this very castle” Aqua added.

“And why is this important?” Riku asked, having reward the journal from over his friends shoulder. “We believe her great grandfather could help us search for Sora” Terra explained.

Riku rubbed his chin “Hmm, I understand. Since Aqua’s ancestor said he was well versed in magic, he may have a way to help us find Sora”. The others pondered on that while Aqua nodded “I thought so too. But the problem is, is where is he hidden”.

Everyone began to consider that, but Xion spotted something “hey was that always there” she said, pointing to the wall right of the thrones. They turned around and saw a clear as day black key hole in the middle of the intricately detailed wall.

“That’s odd” Terra commented. They all walked up to it, aqua looked to the others before shrugging “might as well” she mused, summoning masters defender to her hand.

She aimed her keyblade and a beam of white light shot out towards the keyhole. Suddenly the room began to shake. In an instant a square of light formed around the keyhole.

It pulsed before the square shifted forward and began to change. Various panels and segments began to flip, shift and turn. Eventually the square was now an intricate wooden door frame with swirls and circular detail, and a normal steel door:

“Well. That was unexpected” Riku said. They all nodded. Aqua walked forward and grasped the door handle, she reeled back immediately. “What’s wrong aqua?” Ventus asked.

“Nothing. The door handle is just a little cold” she said. She grabbed the handle again and took a deep breath before turning the handle and swing the door open.

Immediately they were hit with a gust of deathly cold winds, spine shivering aura and the unique smell of magic. Kairi and Xion held themselves shivering, while the others braved through the feeling.

“Alright. Let go in” Aqua stared. They all gulped and followed her into the dark room.


End file.
